Haunted Invited
by FiendisHSerapH
Summary: (can't make a summary) Anyway, just some Halloween stuff I made out of boredom. Read to find out how it goes!
1. Haunted

**A/N**: This fan fiction is made out of sheer boredom during our 2-day stay in the cemeteries. Anyway, this'll be stated in different point of views, I'll just indicate whose turn is up. So, enjoy, and happy All Saints day! (To all Filipino writers out there) 

**DISCLAIMER**: Gekitou! Crush Gear is not owned by yours truly. 

**Haunted. Invited  
CGT Halloween fanfiction by: FiendisHSerapH**

**One. Haunted**

**~KOUYA~**

"YUHYA!" 

The said name resounded through the walls of my room. At that instant, I wiped the frosty sweat sitting at the surface of my cheeks. My body turned numb and number as the name bounced back to my eardrums, as if it really wanted to stay in the confines of my bedroom… and it wants to remind me of something I can't define. 

"Why are you bothering me?" my whining voice forced its way out, asking the thin air and expecting no answer… just some release of fear.   
It has been like this for many nights… four to be exact. I looked at the digital clock beside me.   
It's only nine in the evening yet scary creatures are already climbing up my head. 

No, not really scary. It's just the haunting eyes of my elder brother staring back at me. 

**~JIROU~**

"Yeah, my favorite baseball team won!" I gladly yawned as the television flashed the happy faces of the pitcher and the batter upon the victory of their well-fought game. Yes, I'm already preparing myself to sleep, for tomorrow will be a grand day: the first meeting of the Tobita Club (the first one with Takeshi in it). I feel so excited about it that I can't wait for tomorrow to come. My feet carried me to the fridge. Yes, it's my habit to drink milk before I go to sleep for strong bones (and for the fact that I really need it). I was already pouring the milk into my glass when the TV turned off by itself. I looked… and a strong blast of air threw the curtains up. Wait, there's no one around here except me, and there's no way a wind can turn the set off. No, how could that happen? 

Just then, as I fixed my line of vision to the wall parallel to the sofa… guess what I saw? 

It's a boy's shadow moving on its own. 

**~KYOUSUKE~**

"DAMN IT! I just can't seem to update Garuda Phoenix's files!" I cursed under my grumpy breath yet again. Yes, this computer needs a hardware overhaul terribly. I've had enough of those numerous error messages and sluggish events whenever I sit in front of it.   
Curses, lots of horrible curses plague me this night. Okay, so I tried pressing the right function keys, but to no avail, it still didn't save my typed file. Why can't you let me rest myself and sleep? Just then, something rolled down the floor. Oh, it's my screwdriver… so I bowed down to pick it up. Then, no sooner other things fell off the table: books, screws, and even those things that seemed so impossible to fall out of place because it's inches away from the edge… 

… Unless someone had pushed it away. 

I felt my goose bumps rise as I picked up my plastic file folder. I heard a click then two key presses. Did my hearing serve me right, or am I just too worn out from all the computer work? However, I managed to look up to the screen that was about a meter away. 

And there, a sudden chill ran through me upon seeing the computer flash a message onscreen. 

_**Your file is successfully saved.**_

**~KOUYA~**

I wiped my face with a blue towel on one hand. I just came from the washroom to flush my face - and my thoughts - with running water. I don't want to dream about him anymore. I get it: maybe I should stop thinking about him just so he'd not bother me… even for this night only. My feet raced against each other as if they have minds of their own. My hand moved on its own accord and twisted a door knob open. My eyes looked around… why am I here, in my brother's room? Just then, my vision lay on top of my brother's framed picture on top of the closet. I forced myself to look away yet my eyes want to stare even more. God, I feel so queasy at the fact that my body parts aren't following my brain anymore. 

My feet walked three steps forward and right then I was smack in the middle of his room. The malevolent wind tore the windows open and sent chills down my spine. A loud clash registered on my hearing and my eyes landed on the glass shards on the floor… it's from my brother's picture frame… yet my brother's picture was still there on top of his drawer, unharmed and as if someone carried it there.   
And I don't know if it's the wind, but fingers ruffled and disarranged my hair. 

And that action was just one of the things Yuhya did to me when he was still alive, and I was his little brother. 

**~KUROUDO~**

Something pressed against the velvet carpet outside my room.   
"W-who's that?" I nervously held on my wooden sword as I neared the door.   
My previous nights were sleepless because of my kendo trainings. 

Too bad this night will be one, too. 

"Answer!" I impatiently gritted my teeth and gripped my weapon tighter.   
No reply was heard. Of course, if he's a robber of some sort, he'll never answer. 

Stupid me, I reprimanded. 

I went on… those footsteps growing faint. It's time for me to confront the robber --- or whoever it was. I opened the door abruptly and faced the dark hall. I closed my eyes and used my ear --- my radar --- to track him down. None, it was all so quiet... I walked closer, never unveiling my soul windows. There, I can sense him, his feet tapping lightly on the floor. It's nearing, and it's coming… 

… To my direction! 

And there, I stood dazed.   
The attacker's footsteps were as clear as my heartbeats   
But there's no one there!   
I held on my sword, but my muscles seemed to be frozen that I can't even flex them. 

What's going on? 

I stood there, witless. 

The footsteps are right in front of me…. WAIT! 

I felt cold wind pass through me, and with that the footsteps followed incessantly.   
Right then, cold sweat ran down my cheeks. If I can see myself at the mirror, I can see my face with all blood drained from it. 

I turned back… what was it? 

A shadow? 

The footsteps were gone, and windows opened.   
I darted to my room. The windows were left ajar, the curtains flew violently. 

And Shooting Phantom lay there on the floor, insensitive over the fright that I've underwent. 

**~3RD PERSON POV~**

"I swear. I'm not lying!" Jirou exclaimed as he related his experience to his peers. The club was newly-opened and even the windows weren't unlocked.   
"First, footsteps without an owner, then a moving shadow? How childish can you two get?"   
Kaoru retorted after hearing her member's stories.   
"Or maybe you're making that up because it's out anniversary today. To tell you, it's not funny."   
"It's true. Believe us, Kaoru." Kuroudo sipped on his soda after replying. "It gave me the creeps, and these eye bags!" He pointed his eyes. 

Just then, the door opened. 

"Don't you think we're haunted?" Kyousuke's voice broke through the discussion.   
"What do you mean by 'we'?" Jirou inquired.   
"I don't know if it's my lousy computer or there's just some invisible guy who messed my room up and helped me with my file."   
"Don't tell me you're one with this nonsense!" Kaoru revolted, "You boys are so immature!"   
"If you don't believe us, then don't! We're just relating…" Kyousuke ended the girl's rambling. 

"Tch…" 

The doorchimes sang. 

"Kouya… what happened to you?" they asked as they saw the boy lifelessly walking towards their seats. (A/N: It's only ten A.M, and it's unusual for youngsters to be so sluggish during that time, right? ^^) 

"I-haven't slept well. It's… my brother." 

"Your brother? You mean, Yuhya?" 

He weakly nodded. "He never stopped disturbing me. In my dreams and even in his room, he's there. He… he touched me."   
"He did touch me, too." A voice made their shoulders rise. Kyousuke almost jumped.   
"Lilica… boy, you scared us!" Jirou held on his heart, feeling its beat.   
"Yes, when I was sleeping last night, I felt something cold fixing my hair and touching my cheek. When I looked back, I saw no one, but when I looked down on the floor, I saw a shadow standing…"   
"Wait, how does this shadow look?" Jirou stopped her tale.   
"Uh… it's a boy's shadow… yes, it was."   
"I just remembered the moment when I picked up the screwdriver; I've also seen a shadow in a corner of my room." Kyousuke cut off. 

Still silence consumed them. Everyone's bewildered and in deep thoughts. 

And the lights went out. 

"Who turned the lights off?" Kyousuke asked in panic.   
"We--- we just don't know." Kuroudo's voice faltered.   
"Aaah!" Kaoru dreaded.   
Someone fell down the floor.   
"Kaoru, are you alright?" Lilica wavered as she squinted in the darkness.   
"Someone bumped me… someone running so fast."   
"Guys, there's no footsteps!" Kuroudo exclaimed. There's anxiety in his tone.   
"He-He's floating?" someone asked, but it was ignored because there's something falling on them from above… 

And the lights went back in function. 

… and there, the Tobita Club members stood in awe. 

**A/N**: Second part up next! Flip the page! ^^ 


	2. Invited

**DISCLAIMER**: Gekitou! Crush Gear is not owned by yours truly. 

**Haunted. Invited   
CGT Halloween fanfiction by: FiendisHSerapH**

**Two. Invited**

An open hand welcomed heavenly-smelling things falling from above.   
"Petals of white roses." Kaoru declared.   
"But how can those fall from above if there's no one dropping them?" Kuroudo asked.   
"Now Kaoru, do you believe us?" Jirou eyed the chocolate-haired girl.   
"Y-yes. It's frightening." Her voice sounded so shaky. No kidding.   
"Guys, look!" Kouya reckoned them to go to the whiteboard situated at one corner of the room.   
They followed suit. 

"Goodness…"   
"Now I can conclude that someone wants to greet us on our fifth year anniversary." 

Goosebumps rose as they saw the large greeting written in capital letters right on the center of the board. 

"A ghost knowing our anniversary?" Kouya blinked.   
"Seems most unlikely, if you ask me."   
"Who --- _or what_ --- could that be?"   
Silence enveloped them as no one can really conclude who it really is, or if it's really a ghost in the first place. 

---- oooo ----

Lunchtime came, and out protagonists were heading back to their clubhouse after their hearty lunch and celebration outside. All of them were still bothered over their "individual" and "group" encounters.   
Silence overruled them as they reached their seemingly "haunted" clubhouse. 

"What was that?" 

They paused as they listened intently. They were an inch close to the door.   
"It's a sound of a running gear… and it's running on the arena." Kuroudo, having the keenest sense of hearing, concluded.   
"But there's no one there, right?" Lilica wondered.   
"... unless there's someone uninvited using it."   
"But he doesn't have the key…" Kyousuke remarked.   
"Well then, let's find out." Jirou took the courage and turned the knob open.   
They trained their eyes around. Nothing beyond the ordinary happened when they were gone.   
"And there's no running gear on the arena…" Kouya announced for all of them to hear.   
"But I swear it came from here." Kuroudo insisted about his perception. 

Suddenly, a door creaked and a faucet opened. Water gushed freely down the sink. The door then banged close. 

"The washroom!" Kaoru exclaimed as she made a run for it.   
They leaned on the wall, and they heard someone humming a song.   
"Is that…?" Lilica seemed to have the slightest idea.   
She opened the door gruffly, and to their surprise there's no one in there, but the faucet's open.   
"Uh, maybe I forgot to turn it off when we left…" Kouya tried to ease the gnawing feeling in his stomach.   
"We're really haunted, that explains it." Kyousuke sighed, not letting others know of his fear and cold palms.   
Lilica looked around, and her sight paused on the mirror facing the faucet. 

There's someone there, an image reflected in the mirror!   
And he's looking and smiling at her, and only her. 

"YUHYA!" she clamped her hand on her mouth   
The gear fighters looked at her with blood drained on their faces and eyes wide open.   
The image dissolved into thin air. 

And the faucet ran out of water to seep… 

---- oooo ----

"--- he needs us." Lilica explained as they went down the bus. They noticed that Lilica had grown so serious after seeing Yuhya this lunch.   
They walked inside the empty cemetery and trained their eyes around the area.   
No sooner the found Yuhya's grave, and two other men standing in front of it.   
"Takeshi?" Kouya recognized the tanned man immediately. The boy with the said name turned. 

"He didn't leave me and let me in peace yesterday…" Kouya related.   
"Me too. So I decided to offer him a prayer or at least a greeting."   
"H-Harry?" Lilica blurted out in a wide-eyed surprise. "You're here, too."   
The swan-like man nodded, "Yuhya rained me a shower of white roses two days ago. He also disturbed me in my household, so I decided to pay him a visit."   
"Just like he did to us this morning." Kouya added.   
"Yuhya didn't let me sleep. His eyes haunted me in my dream." Takeshi informed.   
"He also did that to me last night. And he also disturbed Lilica and others."   
The three parties were surprised to know each other's whereabouts.   
"So, let's better offer him greetings and prayers for his soul to be in peace." Lilica initiated. 

And each one closed his eyes. 

**~KOUYA~**

Brother, wherever you are I am always wishing you the best. I just hope that you're happy out there. Don't worry because I am continuing your earthly mission. May you guide me always and also the whole Tobita club. Brother Yuhya, may your soul rest in peace now… 

**~JIROU~**

Well, since I haven't known you that well, I am just here to say that we, the Tobita Club, are all okay in here. May you find your rightful place I heaven for I know that you've done good here on earth, and for saving that little child that had caused your untimely death. 

**~TAKESHI~**

Yuhya, it's me, the man who was once a boy who seemed so helpless and faithless without you by his side. But no, I am already a strong fighter. I owe everything - my success in life - to you, my mentor. It was such a painful experience for me when you passed away. Remember, Yuhya, once your student will also be our student no matter how strong and bossy he is now. I started out as a seed, and the seed owes its life to the sun, just as I owe my fate -- the person that I have turned into -- to you. 

**~KYOUSUKE~**

Why did you die? If you're still here, then you could have seen the success that the Tobita Club has made. If you're still here, then Kouya is so happy to have an elder brother who will be there supporting him in his bouts all the way. Our successes are all dedicated to you. I dedicate the Garuda Phoenix to you, Yuhya. You have been great and I idolize you for that. But then, you're gone… and there's nothing we can do to bring you back. But I tell you, wherever you are, you will always be my idol. 

**~KAORU~**

Forgive us if we only came here this time. We have been too busy in our lives that we forgot to pay tribute to you, the original leader of the Tobita Club. Now it's our Fifth year Anniversary. We dedicate this day to you and we thank you for establishing this club. We thank you for bringing us all together. You death isn't something to be sad about. In fact, it's something to be thankful for because it's one factor that made Kouya strong and resilient against the storms of his life. Yuhya, I just wish you all the best in the next life and don't forget to guide us. 

**~LILICA~**

You've shattered my heart upon your departure… secretly. I've loved and admired you, Yuhya, but you passed away too early that I didn't have the time to convey it to you. It's too late to turn back. You're gone, and we're left here to suffer at your loss. Yuhya, I just hope that you're okay somewhere out there. I know that you're the mysterious shadow that has been following us all lately. Now, we're here to let you know that we still care. Once again, may you always guide us and remember that I love you very much. 

**~KUROUDO~**

I wish you all the best out there. You have been great in this world and for all the things that you have done. For that, you've earned my respect. I really don't know you that close, but you really seem to have done good things in your earthly life. May you rest for eternity and never forget us as we will never forget you. 

**~HARRY~**

Wonder why I'm here? It's because of my deep reverence for you, my rival. I suffered terribly after your loss, and I quit gear fighting because of you. Yuhya, I know that you're out there watching every move that we make. You're there watching and waiting for us to remember you sometime. That's why we're here to pay tribute to a great gear fighter and also a great friend, rival, mentor, and brother to us all in equal parts. I am disappointed but I'll be strong just like you when you faced serendipitous death with open arms. You'll always be my rival, and no one else can change that. I miss you so. 

**~3RD PERSON POV~**

"I offer this to you, brother." 

Kouya knelt down and placed his World Cup badge on the ashen slate.   
Harry knelt down and placed a bouquet of white roses. 

"This is for your purity…" 

Takeshi knelt down and placed lively zinnias beside Harry's contribution.   
Kaoru lighted cream-colored candles on each side of the mausoleum.   
Then, Lilica placed the Tobita Club's offering: a bunch of forget-me-nots.   
"Okay guys, maybe we should leave him now." Kouya was the first to turn away.   
"Harry, would you like to stay in our clubhouse first? It's our fifth year anniversary today." Lilica invited the German blonde. 

"Sure, and Takeshi should be there, too. He's once your member." 

Takeshi complied, "Why not?" and he turned.   
"Let's go then. Such a great reunion, huh?" Kouya grinned for a while.   
They turned away from the grave and began to walk, but no sooner, a strong wind blew behind them, and… 

"Guys, did you hear that?" Jirou looked around suspiciously. Well, everyone did.   
"Loud and clear." Kuroudo retorted.   
"Yes, it's… Yuhya." Takeshi mumbled faintly.   
"He's saying 'thank you' to each one of us." Harry alleged.   
"You're welcome, big brother." Kouya whispered to the air, expecting no answer.   
And they all walked away, never turning back. 

But all they didn't know is that there's someone who's watching them all along.   
And he's standing right on top of the grave.   
Lips smiled over those people who offered him greetings and flowers. 

It's him… the first World Cup champion, and nobody else. 

**"Happy Fifth Anniversary, Tobita Club."** He stated after a long intense silence. 

_ "Every breath you take, every move you make   
Every bond you break, every step you take   
I'll be watching you..." _

~OWARI~

**A/N**: I NEED REVIEWS! *runs amok* 


End file.
